blown away
by McMuffin
Summary: French maid costumes, cookie, pizza and movies... Addison makes Alex banana cream pie for their one year anniversary.


_Written for waltzmatildah, and partypants90 gave me the prompts for this. :) It's basically just fluffy Addisex. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Is this a dream or are you actually playing out my French maid fantasy?" Alex smirks as he walks in through the back door and into the kitchen, traipsing sand everywhere. He's shirtless and his chest glistens from the run he's just been on.

"No, I most certainly am not! I'm cooking, well baking... Or is it cooking? I don't know, I'm one or the other and I am NOT being a French maid," Addison says firmly as he wraps two arms around her and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Well it kinda looks like you are, I mean, that apron and those heels? Mmm."

Addison slaps him with her unused spatula. "Shut up! The apron is cute... But I'll have you know that a French maid outfit would involve much more cleavage and a shorter dress."

"Well, cookie is doing a pretty good job at making your boobs bigger... We've just gotta work on the length of this dress..." He trails his hands over the slight swell of her stomach, and over her growing breasts.

"Alex!" She exclaims, slapping him on the arm. "Stop it!"

"Do you really want me to?" he smirks, groping her left breast gently.

"Ass! Yes, I do... I'm trying to make a banana cream pie, here!"

"Ooh, my favourite! ...Besides you and cookie of course." He kisses her cheek.

"Smooth... Now, would you please put a shirt on? You know how I am." She pouts.

"I do indeed know how you are, you horny perve." He winks at her before he heads upstairs for a quick shower.

Addison scowls at her boyfriend's retreating backside, but quickly remembers her banana cream pie and returns to beating the flour into the egg yolks. It's their one-year anniversary together, and she's making his favourite dessert. Or, at least, trying to.

She's in the middle of letting the mixture cool when he returns, showered and in a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a t shirt that she thinks may be an old 'Mickey Mouse' shirt but the label and pattern are completely illegible. Oh well, it pulls across his pecs and that's all that matters.

"This smells so good," he inhales and kisses the corner of her jaw.

"And it will taste good too, if you don't -" she slaps his hand before he dips a finger in. "Do that!"

He grins and places his left hand on her belly, tucking his head on her shoulder. His right hand splays across her hip and his thumb rubs circles over her skin. It's hard for her to concentrate on beating the cream when he's setting her skin on fire and her heart is racing.

"Alex..." she whispers.

"Yeah, Ads?" He barely has to speak because his lips are right next to her ear.

"Please... I want to make this for you and you're going to ruin it..."

"I care more for you than a pie," he says softly.

She plunges the wooden spoon into the mixture sharply. "I don't care! We both had to work today, and I... I just want our anniversary to at least have some resemblance to a date like normal couples have..."

He reaches around her for the spoon and continues folding the whipped cream into the eggs. "First, we're not a normal couple... And second, I'm ordering Pizza and I've got Jurassic Park so we can have mind-blowing sex during the longass credits, because that is what we did on our first official date, and then we can have this delicious pie and more mind-blowing sex... Sound good?"

Addison nods slowly. "Sounds great."

"Now, cookie." He lowers his head to her belly. "Stop making mommy have crazy hormones and flip outs, okay?"

His girlfriend snickers and he pokes his tongue out at her. "I'm going to go bench press in the garage now."

She pouts and it's his turn to snicker. "Horndog," he mutters.

"Shut up!" Her face turns bright red, and he's cupping her cheek in an instant and kissing her nose.

"Relax, Ads, I love it when you're a horndog." He grins and kisses her on the lips softly. "What do you need me to do to help?"

"You're not going to bench press?" she asks.

"Nah, I'll do that some time when you can watch and when I haven't just showered." He says as he plays with the ties of her apron.

She smirks. "Okay well can you please cut up the bananas?"

He obliges, and as soon as they've finished making the pie and it's in the fridge cooling, he orders them pizza. Addison pulls the apron off of her head and he admires her figure in the dress she's wearing.

"Stop staring!" She says, crossing her arms.

"You know that'll never happen..." he steps close to her and pulls her hands apart, letting his gaze linger over her chest.

"But I'm not as -"

"Shhh, you are gorgeous, sure your body is changing because you're pregnant, but nothing about you has become less sexier. In fact... Some of you is even sexier... And you know I'm not just saying that. Do you know how many patients' husbands check you out?"

She shakes her head and he grins.

"Many..." he kisses her softly. "Many men check you out... You are beautiful."

Her cheeks tinge pink and she loops her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Alex smiles and squeezes her hand. "I love you too, Addison."

Suddenly he's down on one knee, grinning madly and not caring that they're practically in the kitchen. She looks shocked, but can't stop smiling as he tells her how amazing she is, how much he loves her, how much he can't wait for cookie to be born, and how he'd love her to be his wife. She responds by saying yes, tackling him to the floor, and bumping the mind-blowing sex post-movie to pre-pizza. _  
_


End file.
